With the development of a mobile Internet technology, a push mail (Push Mail) technology appears at present. The technology can rapidly push a new mail that is just reached by a mailbox of a user to a user terminal at the very earliest moment. A user may receive, send, and process mails anywhere and anytime without frequently logging in to the mailbox on the Internet, which is significantly convenient for the user.
A procedure of implementing the push mail technology is specifically that: Upon receiving a new mail, a server first notifies a mobile operator that a user has a new mail, and the mobile operator starts a process on a terminal of the user through a hidden short message. The process accesses a data network and receives the mail. In this way, the user may receive, send, and process mails anywhere and anytime without frequently logging in to the mailbox on the Internet. The process of implementing a push mail procedure in the prior art requires participation of the mobile operator and also requires the user terminal to be embedded with a process having a specific function, and the implementation is relatively complicated.